Youre the death of me!
by mariahdoby13
Summary: Human AU, Branch timbetlake died from unknown accident. He then woke up to meet the devil to earn to deal to get back to help someone but he ran the classmate he known and hate all the time Poppy an angel from an hit and run accident She had to earn her good deeds to help a boy by having him from danger like her. (Broppy) and (Hiccstrid) on hold
1. chapter 1

Okay heres The details with the characters look like take place.

Branch Timberlake a 17 year old senior in high school died from unknown causes he had to find out who did or how he died but he has to earn from the devil to help someone that he hates in class. 

Poppy Kendrick a 16 year old died from a hit and run accident and angel, had to earn a good deed as an angel to help a boy from danger don't want to add that the same thing like her. 

Astrid Hofferson a 15 year old living the world isolated as a short temper girl had issues of her parents have jobs. 

Her mother hey detective fighting cases in New York while leaving her daughter at home alone

And her father off to a business trip in Hawaii. 

She encountered her classmate the devil actually hated him in the beginning but tried his best to earn a good deed to protect her from danger. 

Hiccup Haddock a 15 year old, had paranoia problems of seeing things become a real event when he met poppy his life changes as a guardian angel that saves him from danger. 

His mom went to her job and his dad leaves A business trip somewhere and be back until September. Poppy had to protect Hiccup from danger. 

Creek Brand A 18-year-old high school graduate drunk driver responsible for reckless in danger meant after ring the two kids who witnessed everything and branch and poppy at the investigate what's going on. And Creek believes Branch died. 

Chef 

Lunch lady who actually hated branch Astrid over lunch stuff. 

And the sneaky woman and criminal of responsible of kidnapping people turning them to food. 

Suki Stefani a 16 year old girl grieving over her friends death but found out that Poppy is an angel helping her to protect pick up from danger to earn her good deed to get back home but investigating what's going God to the missing people. 

Here's my cast story excuse me I'm gonna write my own story!


	2. I’m what!

**Hello again I'm Mariahdoby13 here I wrote my own story I'm sorry! I already working on my one shots and other books but I am doing my own stories I kind adored all the author stories of trolls but this is my own story with the how to train your Dragon characters. This is a human AU by this story rated T blood violence scary images in the story to imagine just don't read it if you don't like it continue the story.**

 **Branch's POV**

I woke up getting up with blood on my shirt and my head. I started to get up in Extremely and pain my spine hurts my ribs hurt my legs hurt as Hell!

I get up.

I see my friends crying and grieving, I hear crying?!

I look there to see Poppy crying holding someone bleeding?!

"Wait she's cradling my dead body?!" I said scared, wait I died how did I die?!!

"Please stay with us Branch!" Poppy begged desperately, I saw my body bleeding my light blue shirt covered in blood my green vest ripped with blood and dirty, my mouth was covered in blood my eyes were closed, like I'm peaceful?!

 **Normal POV**

"Please...Please Branch stay with us!" Poppy cried softly.

Guy diamond called 9-1-1 as copper and Suki trying

resuscitate him by mouth to mouth and bump his chest. But he couldn't breathe.

Poppy trying to mouth to mouth him but didn't.

"Don't give up on us Branch! Come on please!"

"I don't have to give up who's redponsible to hit us with that car!

Cooper trying to pump his chest but was no use Branch was gone.

"We're sorry, Poppy we tried our best to save him. But he tried..."

Poppy shook her head upsetly dropping her knees crying.

Suki place her hands and comfort Poppy as she sobbed loudly loosing him.

"I'm sorry, Poppy, he's in a better place." Suki said sadly.

Poppy hugged her crying.

Cooper then heard a heart beat on his chest.

"Wait! Wait! I heard an heartbeat it's getting slower and slower!"

Guy diamond called the ambulance as the truck almost there.

 **Branch's POV**

I can't believe I woke up with blood I'm trying to follow the ambulance truck of me in it.

I had to run fast as I could getting to there.

 **At the hospital**

Doctors pushes doors trying to get Branch to the ER before death caught will caught him.

"Doctor Were loosing him!" The nurse said desperately trying to save the patient.

"Get me the pain killers were not loosing a patient were not!" The for yelled as they take him.

 **Oh no poor Branch! ,( I hope the doctors save him before something gonna happened to him or death?!**

 **Sorry about my chapter being short I'll update more of it I'll get it more chapters as usual because I have finals coming up and Summers coming up I was trying to get everything done I'm going to be busy sometimes or all day sorry but all update it's gonna take longer.**


	3. Author’s note:I’m sad today

**Hello everyone I'm just sad today**

 **That I didn't get a review of this that's why**

 **Some people review my stories**

 **I tried. ;-;**

 **I wish I had a review of this.**


	4. Sudden Death

**Hello again I'm here again thanks for liking my book a lot.**

 **I hope you like it? But I'm back. I hope you like my Human AU Of trolls and modern HTTYD one?**

Branch was rushed to Hospital doctors are trying their best into saving him a lot. Dr Plum and the nurses trying to operate him.

"Cause of this? Nurse Flowers?!!" Plum asked.

"Hit and run into the unknown accident!" Nurse flowers said.

They took him to the ER.

"Nurse! Get me oxygen mask!" The nurse nodded giving her the oxygen mask on Branch trying to get him to breathe but he didn't suddenly a flatline came.

"Doctor! We're loosing him!" The nurse cried.

"Nurse give me the pads!" Nurse flowers gave her the pads as he place them on Branch's chest trying to get his heart to restart.

"Clear!" She place them on his chest as suddenly his body jumped but his heart didn't beat.

"Again! Clear!" Plum place them again as Branch's body jumped suddenly he heart didn't.

"Death time 11:58 p.m." The nurse place a white cloth to cover him.

Everyone's waiting for answers Poppy was worried

About Branch a lot, Suki was comforting her a lot.

"I hope Branch is okay?..." Poppy was crying and sobbing. Suki was rubbing her back.

"It's okay, Poppy I'm sure he's going to be okay, I promise." Suki said trying to make Poppy feel better.

"We wanna now who's the dunk driver who hit Branch?!!" Guy diamond said wanted to know who did it.

Dr. Plum came in sighed trying to tell everyone that they their best to save Branch.

"Which all of you are the family?"

"We are!" Smidge said.

"Is Branch going to be okay?!!!" Biggie asked while petting his pet cat Mr. Dinkles.

Plum sighed in disappointment.

"We tried our best. Branch died from internal bleeding from his lungs and brain. I'm sorry."

Everyone was speechless.

"WHY?!!!!! NOOO!!!!" Poppy sobbed felt her knees got weaker and weaker and sobbed loudly.

"BRANCH!!!!!" Poppy cried as Suki knelt down and comforted her.

"I'm so sorry Poppy."

Cooper took off his hat and bow his head down.

"We miss you Branch. Rest and peace." Cooper said.

 **Meanwhile,**

"I...I can't be dead?!!!" Branch said in worry.

"Hello?!! Hello?!! I want to go home!!!!"

"Chill...Jumpy." The male voice said.

Branch felt scared and confused.

"Who's there??!! Show yourself?!!! Talk!!!!"

The voice chuckled evilly as it began to reveal something dark and everything.

Branch jumped in fear

Was a man who had grey skin black hair and black cloak he was the nightmare of hell.

Branch was scared.

"Who are you?!!!"

 **Dun dun dunnnn!!!!!!!!!! Uh oh Branch is died and he's in the dark place!!!! I'll update more sorry if it's short**

 **I tried my best to write something interesting to write I hope you like it?**


	5. The deal

**Hello again, today sorry I haven't been updating because writers block. But I'm back now again.**

 **They're is gonna be ROTG, dreamworks crossovers in it. Here's the first month of September! Yay :D**

Branch was seeing a tall skeleton in a black hood and red fabric inside his hood. Smirking evilly at him.

"Who are you?! Why am I here?!" Branch exclaimed. "Well, I'm the boogie man!...Kidding, I'm the grim reaper. You're dead!" The grim Reaper laughs evilly.

Branch's eyes widen, "H-How did I die?!" He asked fearfully, he then backed up seeing black void around him.

"Well, you died getting run over by someone, who knows!"

"Who know?! I want to know who killed me? Tell, me!" Branch demanded.

"Well, I can't tell it didn't reveal me...Sorry," The grim reaper smiled as Branch groaned in anger. Branch wanted to know who killed him he wanted to go home, he missed his friends he was so shaken after he experience death, after his parents died in an accident when he was young and then his grandma died. Where are they?!

"I...died to I ever go to heaven?!" Branch asked in worry.

"Well, the list said you can't if you have to do a little favor if you wanted to go to heaven." The reaper said as he have the list.

"I do! Tell me?! So I can go home or go to heaven?!" Branch demanded, The reaper as he stamp his scythe as everything in the background was flames of hell, Branch backed up fearfully.

"So here's the deal, if you wanted to get home, or anything you wanted. So here's the job. You'll help to be guardian angel for the girl.

Branch thinks about who is the girl is it Poppy, he always watches her from danger.

" _Is it Poppy?!"_ He thought. Grim reaper listed and found one.

"Aha! There...Here's the girl you're going to protect." Grim Reaper said. As Branch looked. The paper list reveal was a girl around 16 or 15 years old with blonde hair, tied in a braid, fair skin, with freckles, wears a stripe turquoise shirt with a red skirt and red leggings and blue eyes. Branch remembers her one of them actually doesn't like him in the beginning.

"Her?! Wait no, no, no, no! You can't let me do this!" Branch said in anger.

"It's the deal, you wanted to go home? Then you help this Girl, her name is Astrid Hofferson."

"I know her, She hates me! Since day one!" Branch exclaimed.

"Well, if you don't want this deal?...I guess you don't want to go home or go to heaven, fine stay here forever in the void." Grim Reaper was about to left before Branch said.

"Wait, Wait!"

"Yes...?" The Grim Reaper turn.

Branch then sighed in defeat. "I'll do it, if i did I'll go home and nothing happened!" He said as the Grim Reaper smirked.

"Deal!" The grim reaper hand shake his hand as everything bright sending Branch back to earth.

* * *

Branch woke up to see he's home already. As he gets up looking around the neighborhood was dark at night.

He was walking around.

"Am I...Home...?" Branch looked around he sees the hospital that the snack pack and Poppy walked out of there, one of them are mourning and crying.

"Poppy!" Branch ran up to them trying to talk to them but they didn't listen to him as the walked through him that Branch felt he was invisible. "Huh?!" Branch was in shock that they didn't see him as they were walking Poppy was devastated at the loss of her friend known as boyfriend.

Branch stood there speechless that he remembers how he died that the Grim Reaper told that he was hit by a car. "I'm dead...?" Branch said himself looking at his hands.

"You saw them leaving right?" The voice said as branch turn and see the Grim Reaper sitting there.

"They can't see me..." Branch said before sighing looking back at them as they left.

"Like I said, You died and your a demon."

"Demon?!"

"Yes, I demon, You have to watch over Astrid from danger." He said as Branch groaned a bit.

"I know, I know, If I stopped the person who trying to get her. I go home?" Branch asked.

"Well, Yes, You can go home until the job is done." The grim reaper said.

 **Hello, Sorry if it's short I was gonna write more sorry for waiting here it is, Ill update more of this and Happy birthday to my mom!** **Thank you.**


	6. The one job

**Hello again, Sorry I haven't update this I was very busy... But I'm back! again sorry it's been long let's continue the story! And it's October I'm gonna be one of my favorite Dreamworks movie Hiccup Haddock from How to train your dragon. Sorry I haven't update thes stories I have writers block a lot.**

 **Reviews**

 **qquaries07182006:" Hey Chipmunklover16**

 **qquaries07182006:Love the chapters**

 **Minecraft dude 1: You're story is really good and interesting, but you can't quit just because you didn't very many or any reviews (well I mean you technically can but I hope you don't). write because it makes you happy, and eventually someone will probably review. Of coarse i'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything ,you can completely discard this review if you want. I hope you get lots of reviews for this great story.**

 **TDICELEBRITY14: Aw Poppy is so devastated. I hope that Branch earns his way back home. Please keep writing.**

 **Thanks for the review, I'll update of this.**

* * *

Next Morning.

a dark curtains blocking the sunlight, suddenly the clock hit time of 7:00 a.m.

 ** _Beep!_**

 **Beep!**

 **Beep!**

A groan was heard in the background, then a hand was trying to slam the clock off, before it threw it on the floor as everything was quiet. Suddenly a lump rises up of a blanket to reveal was girl with pale skin, blonde hair tied in braids and has blue eyes. She has her room was filled with purple, green and blue wall and objects and 'A' on it for her name.

The girl gets up in her blue pajama top and green camouflage sweatpants out of bed walking to bathroom to get dressed into her blue shirt over it was a black hooded jacket, blue leggings and design boots as she yawned stretching her arms and legs.

She stretched and yawned tiredly.

Outside branch still waited but he notice Poppy and the snack pack were waiting for the bus with the boy around 15 and 16 years old has auburn brown scrawny hair, he has numerous freckles around his cheeks, he wore a brown and green hoodie with a green T-shirt with a black cat with green eyes waiting for the bus.

Branch waited for the girl to come outside. As the grim reaper came out of nowhere startling Branch. "AH! Don't do that!" He said as he looked at his friends.

"Can they see me?" he asked.

"They can't because your dead remember?" Reaper said. Suddenly the bus arrives as the blonde haired girl ran out of the house ran to the bus along side with the boy, the cat, Poppy and the snack pack went it in.

Branch trying to get in before the bus would move, he then went through. He was shocked and amazed at the same time. As the bus began to move to high school. The boy sat next to the girl with blonde hair.

"Hey Astrid!" The boy said cheerfully and smiled softly.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said smiled back softly. As the the cat jumps onto his lap purring and meowing. Astrid looked as she smiled petting the cat as it purred softly. Branch had trouble balancing on the bus looking around that there was lots of teenagers in it.

Poppy was sitting with Suki, Satin and Chenille comforting her about what happened last night. Branch trying to balanced on the bus he always go to school all the time to the bus not until he saw Poppy, with her friends sitting to the bus. He sees her that she was been grieving since last night after what happened.

Suddenly the obese teen with blonde hair went up to Astrid and Hiccup. "Hey Fishlegs, what's up?"

"Didn't you hear about last night?" He said frantically.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Last night the high school student who died last night from a hit and run accident." He said as Hiccup's green eyes widen to hear that he didn't know about it.

"W-who died?" He asked more in shock.

"His name Is Branch Timberlake he died in a hit and run accident that the person in the vehicle is unknown." Fishlegs said that Astrid and Hiccup are spooked about it.

"That's sad, No wonder they could find the person in the car who hit him?" Astrid asked sarcastically. Branch began leaned close to Poppy trying to get her attention, but no use

"Poppy! Guys!"  
"I'm sorry, Poppy I know he's in a better place..."

"Poppy! It's me I'm here!" Branch trying to get their attention. _"Why aren't they listen to me?!"_ He thought trying to get their attention.

"They, can't hear you, because your dead." The grim reaper said who is sitting on the bus seats. Branch turn to him. "Remember your dead remember you have one job to get home by watching over that girl." He pointed to Astrid who is sitting next to Hiccup.

"Ugh, How there's no danger?!" Branch said started to get annoyed right now.  
"Remember you wanted to go back home, then do what I say." The grim Reaper said. "Ugh, okay, okay," He said before he was thrown back when the bus stops moving as the students stands up going out of the bus going to their school, Branch got up as he trying to go in the school.

* * *

At classes everyone going to their class Routine.

Astrid had to go to her gym class chaining in her gym uniform trying to hit someone with a dodge ball. Throwing and grunting while in sweating, Hiccup was cringing getting hit by dodge balls a lot and running away, but gets hit more. The coach with blonde hair and mustache blowing the whistle.

"Haddock! You're out!" Hiccup gets up sitting near the bleachers. Branch was standing their looking around the gym as the grim reaper poofed out of nowhere. Branch was startled. "Ah! Seriously will you stop doing that!" Branch said in annoyance.

"I didn't see any danger and crime." Branch said, "You'll see."

Branch waited a lot and lot.

He started to grow impatient about why he actually made a deal with death and trying to earn his way back.

Time skip

Astrid got her book bag and everyone were going to her bus with Hiccup and the rest waiting for their bus to take them home. Branch was started to get difficult about it.

"Why isn't not working a lot?! For a love of god!" Branch annoyed as he went to the bus that they were in it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if it's short, I haven't update this back was September since I'm trying to find ideas that I have writer's block a lot. Thank you for reading this I'll update this in November if i have school day off after that.**


	7. Author’s note

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated this story my iPad Mini was broken screen damage**

 **My new iPad Pro won't come until Christmas next month**

 **happy thanksgiving everyone!**

 **Ill update sooner as possible**


	8. Author’s not again

**Hello Everyone Author's not again, Today I''m Depressed or feeling down because around Trolls fandom that people are not into anymore that why i'm feeling down today.**

 **I miss people who are a fan of trolls... Around here write stories and roleplayed. It feels like I'm Brian from Family Guy who's regretful while Stewie comfort him than he still there.**

 **I'm still still depressed and sad about I miss the trolls fandom and 2018 is hard year about shooting violence and all favorite celebrities.**

 **Again, Sorry I haven't update other stories cause I'm just depressed today, that the changes sucks and It's hard to deal with it that's my mood.**


	9. Trying to get home and nightmares

**Hello everyone, sorry I haven't update this. I wasn't feeling a good mood through days a lot because it's rough, I was deperessed today. Cause I have final exams before winter break ugh...Here's my chapter sorry for waiting.**

 **Review**

* * *

 **JPbake:** **Okay finally got around to reading this, hears my thoughts. First off the plot is really enjoyable. It's unique and original which is something I enjoy in stories. I also love how you put my favorite animates couple Hiccup and Astrid into this story. I applaud you for actually having the guts to kill Branch, even if it's obviously temporarily. I actually was originally going to kill Branch at the end of Eden but backed out after it was obvious the readers would get mad if I went through with it. Now for some constructive criticism. You don't need to waste a chapter telling us about what your going though or begging people for reviews. If you want a review just PM people and ask. And when it comes to telling people about your personal stuff a simple authors note before the story part would do, no need to wste a chapter for it. Please don't take this wrong, I'm just trying to help you improve as a writer. You follow these pointers and you will improve greatly. Good luck in the future.**

 **TDIcelebrity14:Sorry** **about your ipad. I look forward to the next chapter.**

* * *

Astrid arrive at her home walking in after school before out of the bus, while Branch comes through the bus.

He looked to see her walked to her house, he ran in but suddenly locked out since she closed the door.

Branch tried opened it but no use.

He sighed loudly.

" _Dammit! Now where to go in?! Think! Think! Wait...I'm already dead I can go through it,"_ He thought as he went in like he was ghost well a spirit since he was already died from an unknown hit and run car.

She sees her mother arrive home packing her stuff and all dressed up for her job going to New York. Astrid came home threw her book bag to other exhausted and going to her room tired. "Hey, Mom why are all dressed for tonight where's dad?" She asked coming in the kitchen seeing her mom she was a blonde woman with her hair into braid and blonde bun wore a dress for court.

"Well, Sweetie he's going to his business trip."

"Again..?! That's the third time he went again since two years!" She complained.

"I'm sorry, sweetie I know it's hard that your parents have to go in other places to work. I just wanted you to understand, that your going to be 16 to be responsible and going to be 18."

Astrid rolled her eyes as her mother kissed her cheek.

"The food in the fridge if you want to heat it up."

Her mother said going out the door before it's closed.

Branch stayed silent watching, Astrid being home alone since her mom left.

"Well, I guess I should do something what I'm doing." She said walking suddenly she heard knocking, she went to answer the door to see her friends, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout and Hiccup

We're here to see her.

"Hey Astrid!" Fishlegs said cheerfully.

"Hey guys, why are you here?"

"Just hanging out with you! Of course!" Hiccup said smiling softly awkwardly place his hand at the back of his head.

"Well, Yeah." She reply. "I heard in school that someone died last weekend!" Ruffnut said.

Astrid looked puzzled. "Then who died?"

"Remember Branch Timberlake the one we call him Wednesday Adams that he was always grumpy all the time?" Tuffnut asked as Astrid nodded.

"They said in the announcement that he died, by someone who hit and run him." Fishlegs said.

"And the mayor's daughter boyfriend." Ruffnut quote it with her fingers, as Branch felt offended what she said while she quote it with her fingers.

"Yeah I remember that. Did they investigate it?" Astrid asked crossing her arms.

"Not really Astrid, but they're finding out who's responsible." Hiccup said. Snotlout scoffed,

"Yeah he did deserves it for being a jerk to hug the day we met him remember in freshman year that he pick on us through the year? He did deserves what's coming to him!" He laughed. Branch suddenly felt angered what he just heard.

"Uh, Snotlout isn't that not nice to say, you don't have to say that,"

"Hiccup's right." Fishlegs added.

"Oh come on! Let's go out at my house party celebration about he's gone forever! Heh? Anyone?!"

They stood silent staring at him for a minute.

"It's getting late guys see you tomorrow Astrid!" Hiccup said while the rest are going home.

"Bye..." She said as she closed the door walking to her bedroom. Branch felt fuming hearing what Snotlout said about him about school freshman year.

" _Me?! A jerk in high school! Oh I can't wait if I'm done with this I'm going to kick his ass after this!"_ He thought. As he sat on the soft velvet purple couch that belongs in the living room as he lies down, looking at the ceiling, sighing thinking.

" _I really want to go home, and I'm stuck with this deal with death to get home! Yeah right...First I'm gonna protect this Hofferson girl and I didn't see any danger...I didn't!"_ He thought as he closed his eyes for tomorrow.

 _He dream of he was five years old had black hair, blue long sleeve shirt and black pants remembering how his grandma died. She and him were driving home he was in the passenger seat, at night time when it's almost nine o'clock but all of the sudden a car came out of nowhere that they were loosing control that young Branch screams along with his grandma Rosiepuff screaming too as they crashed into a light pole._

 _Branch wakes up to see a bruise in his head and look to see his grandma. Not moving with blood and broken shards on her. He tried to tap her awake._

 _"Grandma! Grandma! Grandma wake up!" He said trying to shake her awake but didn't wake up or not regaining consciousness._

Branch was in shock and scared calling and screaming for his Grandma's name suddenly he woke up to see everything dark and still in Hofferson's House, as he began to flow with tears in his eyes looking at the sky and stars and he sighed.

"I missed you grandma...I wish you're hear already to help me to get me out of this death thing...But if

I earned this job all go with you, or I'll just go home, but We'll see each other again, when I'm done with this...I wonder what would Poppy is thinking about me?" He said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Poppy lying on her stomach in her soft pink bed with pink pillows and blanket with used tissues around her while she has her eyes were red looking at the picture of her and Branch in the summer time he worn his blue T- shirt and poppy wore a baby blue top with pink shorts hugging his waist smiling and Branch looked at her smiling softly.

She looked at the another picture of Poppy giving him a kiss on the cheek in the photo booth. And had their first kiss before when it's summer time.

She sniff takes a tissue and dap it on her eyes gently crying all day and yesterday after Branch's death.

She's in grief, she'll never forget that Branch met her and changed her life after the break up with Creek who cheated her with a girl and being abusive and drinker and weed smoker. But he's always there for her.

She looked at him about how she have a good time with him a lot through high school years missing him.

Together since without him and passed away yesterday.

"Oh Branch..." She said between the sniffles looking

At the picture of him. "I wish your hear. That I really need you a lot."

She sighed placing the picture of him on her nightstand before she rolls on her back looking at the ceiling up, she couldn't stop crying a lot. She then hear a buzz that came from her phone and look

At it to see messages from the snack pack just wanted to checking on her.

 **Message from Suki.**

 **Suki:" _Hey Poppy! How are you doing? We're just wanted to make sure your okay?"_**

 **Messages from Guy Diamond**

 **Guy** **Diamond** _:" **Hey Poppy! You wanna what makes you happy? The twins made you dress!**_

 **Messages** **fromCooper**

 **Cooper:" _Hey Pops! Didn't you listen to Justin Timberlakes song cabaret ft Drake?! You'll love you love him instead of Branch!_**

Poppy shits off her phone and closed her drawers as she shuts off her lights laying on her side looking at the reflection of the moon shining brightly at her.

She looked at it frowning sadly.

"I missed you Branch...I wish your alive more than you dying..." Poppy said softly before closing her eyes sobbing softly after she sleeps softly.

* * *

 **Awww poor Poppy, I know Branch I know you wanted to go home and have choices to go to heaven and be with your grandma or just go home and be with poppy.**

 **Sorry about waiting, I was in amount of stress because my family were arguing a lot and neighbors complaining that triggered me, but I'm okay. I'll update more of it**

 **Sorry about the grammar, I think it looked sucked, sorry again.**

 **thank you for reading.**


	10. Sneaking in

**Hello Everyone and Merry Christmas! ️️️️️️️️️️ sorry for waiting I'm trying to adjust my computer! Sorrry my family was using my computer a lot ugh...So I'm back and yesterday was my birthday! Yay! I hope you guys have a christmas, I got was a new Ipad pro, for Chriistmas and my birthday.**

 **I was so Happy! Here's my chapter of my story.**

* * *

 _"Beep beep beep!"_

Astrid groans waking up to hear her alarm clock beeping loudly. Her hand slams it to shut it up.

She opened her eyes as she , getting up her blonde hair was a mess and bangs her covering her eyes, she swept the side bangs away from her eyes getting up while she's stretching her arms before she hears a popped it in.

"Another day again..." She muttered under breath. She gets out of her bed getting dress.

Branch was sleeping suddenly felt the sun light peered into his face opening his eyes groaned softly blocking the sun light with his hands sitting up the couch rubbing his eyes before he yawned loudly getting up looking down to see his blue converses on the floor.

He picked them up and putting them up and tying up the laces.

Astrid came out of the bathroom, she wore a black long sleeve shirt, over it a blue stripe Steele shirt and red shirt with a skull on it.

She has black leggings and boots over it while grabbing a book bag of Skulls as she went went out.

Branch notice this as he followed her to school.

At school, Poppy and others places flowers into the memoir to him there pictures of him and one with Poppy, in the summer together was poppy her hair was up in a ponytail and Branch in swim trunks

Shirtless looking mellow in the selfie, Poppy smiled looking at picture trying not to try not cry looking through the memoir. Astrid ran inside ran past to her class, to her gym class.

Then suddenly her coach blonde man with a beard notice her.

"Ah, you're hear Hofferson!" He said.

"Sorry, Coach Gobber. I don't want to late for the exam for finals in December." She said threw her book bag to go with along side with her friends.

"Your almost late Astrid," Ruffnut said. As she rolled her eyes annoyance.

Gobber goes and present his class.

"Okay, class we are playing dodge ball!"

"Hell Yeah dodge ball!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Oh no." Hiccup whimpered shaking abit, about the sport why he hate dodge ball, since through freshman year and his younger years that Snotlout throws doge ball on him all the time when he lost a tooth after that when he was ten years old.

all of his flashbacks kicks in.

 **Flashback**

 _Hiccup was six years old with scruffy brown hair, wearing a green T-shirt and brown overalls playing gym with the other kids he known was Astrid, Snotlout and the others were playing kick ball and dodge ball on the other kids who screamed playfully._

 _and remembers the same boy with dark hair who is twelve or eleven years old with dark hair, blue eyes sitting next with an elderly woman with brown hair with glasses sitting next to her grandson knitting, a sock while Hiccup was walking around hiding from the people he know who picks on him a lot._

 _Hiccup stayed in the shade behind the tree scared. While the blonde girl with twin braids wearing a blue T-shirt and shorts looking for him._

 _"Come out, I know you are hiding Hiccup."_

 _The girl said. Looking around along with the black haired boy, the chubby, blonde boy and the fraturnal twins with blonde hair. Hiccup stayed there quiet as a mouse terrifed a being beaten by them with the game call uncle, dodge ball and worst, tag and beating._

 _"We can't find him." The boy black hair said. As they start looking, Hiccup crawled and stayed in doesn't want to be caught by them, but he crawled and stay hiding under the bench where the elderly woman and the boy stayed there._

 **Flashback ends**

"Oh I hate Dodge ball!" Hiccup said. "But I will never forget that time I stayed under the bench away from you guys."

"Ah, good times...Ain't that right, you were always looking for and play punchies!" Snotlout said patting Hiccup's back to hard.

"What an asshole..." Smidge muttered. "Can't wait when I'm dodging his ass." She said as the rest look at her.

"Uh, Smidge...I know your upset, We are but I'm still worried about Poppy." She said, looking at her who wasn't feeling herself aftr the wake of Branch's death.

"Yeah...We need support for her..." Biggie said. "How about postivity," They llok and saw the man around 19 with ombre hair tied in a long ponytail and a scruffy beard, wearing a purple tank top over it a purple jacket with faded jeans."

"Well, well if isn't flower child we know for the summertime who cheated her with a girl." Satin said glaring at him.

"Yeah what she says." Chenille said as the snack pack glare at him. "What do you want Cheater?" Cooper asked glaring at him so haerd.

"I just wanted to say I was wrong before since for two years since what happened I was regretful, selfish and shamful...I hope you people forgive me..." He said as the dodgeball hit Hiccup throwing him to the ground in pain as gobber blew the whistle.

"Haddock! You're out! Dorn You're next!" Gobber said. As Smidge gets up and walks to the gym. "Wish me luck guys!" She said.

Hiccup gets up cracking his back, and sit near the bleachers. "Ow..." He muttered between the pain.

Smidge ties her long hair into a high ponytail while stretching a ready. Tuffnut and Ruffnut giving them evil smirks on their faces.

"Hey small fry, Ready to get hit by dodge balls?" He said smriking. Smidge was very tough never back down not taking shit from anybody when she the size of being short.

"Oh, You'll see can't wait when you guys cry back to your mama!" She roasted them as Snotlout who yells. "OOOOHHHHH Burn!"

The rest stayed quiet glaring at him.

"What they deserves am I right huh?! Everybody!?" He said smirking raising his hand.

They all hated h why they hated when he brags about his coolness, and puns are very lame a lot that everyone wanted to punched him in the face someday.

Branch just ghostly passed through the wall, to see the snackpack with the other students were playing dodge ball a lot while Hiccup was sitting near the bleachers watching everyone, and he saw Poppy.

"Poppy..." He said softly. Then sighed about looking down why she didn't see him, he doesn't remeber how he end dying and there he was a ghost or sprit was his job gonna protect the person that he known and hates all the time.

Suddenly Smidge dodge the balls from the twins who were a frustrated and struggles to aim her.

"Hold still!" Ruffnut cried.

"She's just a small fry that we known for two years! Ain't that right Girly small fry?!" Suddenly record scratched in the back round of her eyes widen in shock hearing what Tuffnut said then grew anger. "Boy what did you say?!" Smidge snaps in infuriating rage of her skin turn red hot.

"Uh oh...They awoken the beast...! Hold mr. Dinkles!" Biggie said hugging his cat who meowed.

"You heard us! Small girly fry!" Tuffnut laughs while smirking. "Oh it's on!" Smidge grabs a lot of dodge balls and began tho throw it on them, the twins screamed being hit by balls they landed on the floor running away the balls bounced to hit Cooper who ylped in pain, the fasion twins and Suki screamed avoiding getting hit by the dodge ball.

Astrid ends up gets hit by it landed on the ground while groaning in pain. Hiccup gets hit by the stomach by it and landed the floor. Snotlout gets hit in the face.

"Woah!" Branch it comes towards him but it went through him not hurting him. The rest were in the ground groaning and moaning in pain.

Gobber sighed and pulls out a walkie talkie. "Send in the nurse after this? Alright guys gym's over!" He blew the whistle.

* * *

Astrid got an ice pack to her forehead, while everyone were in line to the nurses office. Astrid notice the flowers and the pictures of Branch, she remembers he sudden flashbacks of him why she hated him, that freshman year she got hit in the face by him with a dodgeball. Then sophmore year he didn't let sit on the seat of the bus.

He and her kept fighting a lot. After his death she felt bitter on him suddenly changes of feelings, of why that she care she has Hiccup and her friends since day 1 of middle school and high school.

She saw the snack pack writing notes on the memory of him. She then sneaks away from Hiccup and spy on them.

Biggie picks up a note a began to read.

" _Branch, We missed you alot, we though you were always grumpy, but we are here to support you. Poppy misses you a lot...But I hope you rest in peace with your grandma...From Biggie."_ Biggie said, And the rest plays notes on Branch's memory.

Astrid looking at him, she then has her notes and began to write and place it there for after school.

* * *

At night.

Astrid sneaks in with a black hoodie in the school which was closed, looking around. "Okay...Come on guys!" She whispered. Snotlout, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut sneaks in quietly looking around the hallways.

"Guys, This is a bad idea..." Hiccup whispered scared and nervously of fearing of getting caught, along with Fishlegs who was on Hiccup's side.

"H-He's right...We can't do this..." Fishlegs whispered.

"Trust me, nothing's gonna happened." Astrid looking for the memory shrine. Fishlegs looking around scared. Branch follows them spying what are they doing.

Then the reaper pops ot of nowhere scaring Branch.

"We'll you stop doing that! You gave me a heart attack!" Branch whispered louder.

"Remeber, that same girl coming over your shrine." Reaper said pointing it as Branch followed it, as he saw them.

Astrid looking at the notes the snack pack wrote about it.

"Branch, I missed you for the time that you're there for me, since your like an angel to me, I wish you were here I love you. From Poppy." Astrid read it as Branch flushed pink around his cheeks, hearing what she said what Poppy wrote about him.

"Here let me try." Ruffnut picks up one and read it. "Dear, Branch we missed you I hope you are resting peacefuly in heaven from Suki," She read it.

Snotlout scoffted. "Wow, they have feelings about him, wow that's pitty." Snotlout clapped scarcastly.

"Save, your major lame problem Snotlout, Were finding out what it is?" Astrid looking around to see a box that he kept there from when he was young.

"Hey look what I found." Astrid opened it as her friends went up and looked what they discovered;

"Woah, There's a memory box..." Fishlegs muttered quietly, Astrid picks it up to see a locket of a picture of Branch when he was younger and his grandma.

Branch the looked before he realized that they went to something that he kept for 10 years that he doesn't want anyone know he kept it for years.

"T-They went in the box I kept how did they find it?!" Branch though while feeling fumed in rage.

"Well, we should keep it." Astrid. Hiccup then thought of it.

"We can't...Astrid because it's stealing!" He said before Branch tips a trophy that made Fishlegs let out a girly shriek as the rest turn.

Branch reaized looking at objects to get their attention he picks up one to get there attention.

Astrid looking around while the rest hurrled together what's around them.

"What's that?!" Fishlegs cried.

"G...g...g.." Hiccup saying fearfuly looking around with his emeraled eyes widen.

Branch and threw more objects that hit Hiccup accidentally and hit Astrid looking at saw his apperance.

"Ghost..."

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Heres the hangcliffed of my story, sorry for waiting and my grammer. I had writer's block a lot here it is, I hope you people forgive me and merry late Christmas and happy belated b day for me yes I am turning 18 I feel old. ;-; So ill update soon thanks for reading.**


	11. Author’s note again

**Hello Everyone**

 **Today I was thining of writing a story or write adaption of stories.**

 **Inspired by Black Raider, Riverajocabed1, Jpbake, neomoon585, and the Snack pack.**

 **Which should I write?**

 **A.) Trolls: The next Generation**

 **b.) Adaption of trolls**

 **c.) Or my other stories**

 **what do you think everyone?**

 **Thanks for reading and thank you authors for inspired me with your adaptions and stories.**


	12. Seeing a ghost

**Hello Again and Sorry for not updating it on past months because I was busy...and depressed since wattpad friends dont want to rp with me past last year was negative all the time, complaining and using me. that really hurts me.**

 **heres the update this. enjoy this.**

 **Reviews**

 **JpBake: I really wouldn't call it a cliffhanger since it was more funny then anything. Please take my advice on the grammer issues. It really help you in the future.**

 **TDICELEBRITY14: Yes! Go Smidge! I'm glad that Branch Threw stuff at them, they shouldn't mess with his shrine.**

* * *

"Ghost..." Hiccup whispers in fear.

Branch just in shock that everyone saw him, but glaring at him.

"Run..." Astrid whispered.

"What...?!"

"RUN!"

They ran to the hallways. Hiccup ran fast while screaming louder trying to sprint in the hallways while Fishlegs hides in the closet while Hiccup ran suddenly trips in the floor as he was groaning in pain.

Astrid ran fast with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout ran fast alone in the dark swimming pool with light above it.

Hiccup then gets up in fear looking around in the dark hallways. "Oh no..." He whispered scared. He walked to the hallways to hear shrilling sounds around, his heart was in adrenaline, looking around scared and terrified something that he thought it would come out from a movie that he remembers that he watched with Snotlout and his friends.

He then pulls out his phone flashlight and began to look around, he would've brought Toothless with him. He was afriad of real spirits and getting caught by the police.

He then looks around in fear looking at the varsity jackets, glass covers and all of the sudden before he walked back suddenly bumped into something or someone before we let out a terrified scream looking around. Holding a phone flashlight.

* * *

The twins hid in the locked weight room still stayed in fear avoiding the spirit.

"It's true! It's the spirit!" Ruffnut said scaredly holding herself, cradling.

"Welp, were trapped sis." Tuff said sarcasticly looking at the window.

"W-what if the ghost guy name Tree branch or something comes and haunts?!" Ruff asked scared.

"Ha! Your scared!" Tuff said laughing.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Are too-" He got caught off of Ruff nut punching him in the face causing him to fight with her a lot. They satrted beating each other more and more before the the door was opened looking up and both screamed in horror.

cuts the scene of Astrid hiding in the cooking class barricading herself with chairs and things, So no one could get in.

" _Okay, Astrid...Okay, were stuck in the school with a ghost of a dead guy you just hate from before...Just find a way...Just find a way..."_ She notice the vent up the kitchen room.

" _Bingo_..." Astrid grabs a chair as she open the square roof climbing in the vents to escape.

Hiccup screamed and hears the scream that belongs to Fishlegs to see him afraid holding his back.

"Fishlegs is that you?..."

"Hiccup...I'm scared..."

"Me too...Me too...We need to find Astrid and the others before the spirit would come and haunts us and catch us." Fishlegs nodded as they walked together. Branch just possed into the gym mat following them.

Fishlegs had a funny feeling of being watched.

"Hiccup do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Hiccup asked while got his phone flashlight on.

"Like somethings or someone's following us..." They look to see the mat on the floor.

"Who's gym mat was that?"

"I don't know but we need to find Tuff, Ruff, Snotlout, and Astrid. Let's go." They walked to find their friends.

Branch begans to move the gym matt to follow them.

* * *

Thw twins who continued screamed while holding each other to see they thoughtvwas ghost but reveal...It turns out was coach Gobber.

"What are kids doing here?!" He asked looking at them.

"There's a ghost of..." Tuff was about to finish his sentence.

"Ghost! There's a ghost! Of tree Branch!" Ruff said scaredly.

"There's no such thing as ghosts...Why are you silly...?"

Before they hear a boom from the vent was Astrid comes down landing on the floor in pain.

"Ow...my ribs..." She winced in pain holding her chest. Gobber looked at her.

"Astrid why are you here also?" He asked. Astrid gets up, trying to make up something. "Uh...We were findingb out the place..."

"Nah, where trying to find out the shrine of the tree branch but then we saw his ghost and trying to chase us we were hiding from him." Tuff said.

"Lads theres no such thing as ghosts. Where are the others?"

Astrid's eyes pop up realizing. "Hiccup!"

* * *

Hiccup and fishlegs looked at the pool was water and lights glowing they shrivered in fear looking at it.

"W-where is everyone...?"

"Maybe we need to find them maybe...There in there?" He pointed the room where the showers were in there.

"Astrid! Astrid!"

"Snotlout! Ruff! Tuff! where are you...?!" They call they're names.

Suddenly a hand on Hiccup shoulder in the dark, before Hiccup turn and screamed along with Fishlegs screaming to reveal was Snotlout screaming with them.

They then stopped screaming, and breathed scared.

"Snotlout is that you?!" Fishlegs asked scared.

"Yeah I stayed in the pool trying to avoid the ghost but I gor this note book This has the branch guy entry." Snotlout pulled out a blue notebook that said:

Personal Journal.

"Woah where did you get that?!"

"Let's find out." Snotlout opens the page. Branch possed the mat to see tyhem that made think an idea of flying to the speaker and began to speak booming and dark. To scare them.

" **LISTEN HERE! THIS IS THE SPIRIT WILL HAUNT YOU!"** BRanch's voice sounds ominous to scare Fishlegs, Hiccup and Snotlout looking up to the speaker in the pool was Branch's spirit rising up.

"I think i just crap my pants..." Snotlout said scared.

* * *

 **To be Continuted...**

 **Here's my chapter sorry for waiting for so long sorry... I hope you like this chapter. Tell me you like it?**

 **I'll try and update more making longer before spring break hits.**

 **A little inspiration from JPbake's crossover,**

 **He did trainer of dragons I love. Over watch X Dreamworks crossover. Keep it up mr. JPbake!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Looking throught entry

**Hey Eveyone, Happy Spring break! Today I wrote my grammer. Trying to write my grammer spelled fanfic for the future. I hope, Everyone have a great Spring break.**

 **Today, I'm in stressful situations of ppl that waste my time of spamming me of roleplaying I wasn't in mood with but Everyday I get some stupid shitty spams in Wattpad in my phone.**

 ***Sighs rubbing my temples in stress***

 **Heres's the chapter of my story.**

* * *

Hiccup, snotlout, fishlegs looked up to see the gym equipment around them.

"Welp I crapped my pants..." Snotloutsaid scaredly.

Branch's sprit floats the objects to hit Snotlout in the face and Hiccup ducked as he and Fishlegs crawled under the tables in fear.

"Hiccup...I'm scared!"

"Me too..." Hiccup said hiding and hugging his knees scared of what's going on. Snotlout crawls under the table with them in fear.

"I hope the guys find us...?" Hiccup said.

Looking scared around qas the objects were swirling around a lot through the pools area. Fishlegs looking up as Snotlout hugging Hiccup in fear.

"This is exactly how to move begins with a death scene." Snotlout said scared.

"Don't you mean Final destination?" Fishlegs answered.

"Whatever!"

* * *

Astrid, Ruffnut and Nuffnut ran along with a Gobber finding them.

"Are you sure lads that there's a ghost in the school?"

"Yes! Hiccup! Fishlegs! Snotlout?!"

"Hey, Idiot! Fatty! Skinny! Where are you?!" Tuffnut Shouts looking around. They sees the pool room. Astrid looks through the window to see Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs hiding under the table near the pool. "They're they are!" Astrid Said trying to pull the door but it won't budge.

"It's locked!" Astrid exclaimed trying to buge the door a lot but It won't opened.

Hiccup the hear a thud sound was his girlfriend trying to opened the door. "Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed before he would've got up Branch's spirit kept throwing objects.

Astrid looks at the hockey sticks before grabbing it and smash a window to get the knob opened it before going in with the twins and Gobber.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called his name. Hiccup caught his eyes to See Astrid, the twins, and Gobber coming in. Gobber turning on the lights as Branch stops possessing the objects and fled the school quickly away.

"Astrid!" Hiccup comes out under the table ran up to her hugging her tight, Snotlout and Fishlegs ran up with him.

"Coach, Gobber! You will never seen what's going on?!" Snotlout said.

"I see, you guys snooping in here to a pool party at night?"

"No! Coach! It's serious we went to this shrine that dead Wednesday Addams guy and he then turned into a ghost and try to haunted us!" Snotlout explained, but Gobber doesn't believe him. "Alright, Alright kids you guys need to gety home, before the police wioll find out where you guys been." He said that he didn't believe them.

Astrid was disapointed why Everyone don't believe them. Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs looking at the journal they bfound in the lockers that belongs to Branch's.

"Yuck! No wonder he loves the mayor's daughter! Haha!" Snoutlout laugheed as the twins went up to them looking at the journal.

"What's this!" Ruffnut asked before grabbing the journal.

"August 22, That's our birthday! Dear journal, I've been through heel , since it marks the fourteen year anniversary of my grandmother's passing...I had to survive my own. Since After I have truama...Oh crap...Why am I reading this?!" Ruffnut tosses the book as she walks home. Hiccup and Astrid pick up the book and look at it.

"Look at this...August 9, Today's was Poppy's birthday...I had to find her something special for her..."

 _ **Flashback**_

Hiccup wrapped a gift box for Poppy. "There!" Hiccup wipes the sweat off his forehead before he sees Astrid struggles putting wrapping paper on the shoes that she placing there.

"Astrid, are you okay?" He asked her looking concearned on his girlfriend struggling abit.

"Oh, I'm fine just struggling to not know how to do it!" She said in a frustrating tone!"

"Here let me help, this is how you do it." Hiccup helped Astrid how to wrap the pink paper around the blue flats with tape, and Astrid grabs the blue ribbon around it. "And there."

"Thanks Hiccup,"

"No problem." He said before smiled softly.

Hiccup picked up the box which was wrapped in a blue wrapping apaer with a glittered ribbon on it as they walked to the house where Poppy lives.

Branch got her a small gift which was wrap in a dark blue wrapping paper on it. "I hope she likes it?" Branch looking at the present as before Ruffnut and Tuffnut bumped passed him running with big presents to the house.

"This party gonna kick ass!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut said as they went in.

" _It all begins where I met Hofferson and her annoying friends."_

Astrid ran fast pulling Hiccup inside as they bumped into pass Branch who is annoyed by this.

Snotlout shoves Branch to the ground. "Out of the way loser!" He exclaimed. Hiccup looked at Branch before he went up to him helping him up and pick up the present giving it to him brushing off the dirt off of Branch's jacket.

"Sorry about my friends. Bye!" Hiccup ran to Poppy's house. The black cat with green eyes ran up to his owner meowing.

Branch walks to Poppy's house as he went in to see The snack pack arrives in giving Poppy gifts for her birthday.

Hiccup handed her a present along with Astrid.

"This for you Poppy, Me and Astrid got it, I hope you like it?" He asked, before his pet cat purrs around his legs. Poppy opens it, to reveal was Blue flats and braclet which it's green that reveal Hiccup picked it.

"Oh, this looks pretty, what's this?" Poppy asked looking at this.

"It's a green braclet, I thought it would match something better then pink all the time?"

(For the last time, I do Ship Poppy and Hiccup, I only ship Broppy and Hiccstrid).

"Aww, That's sweet Hiccup, and Astrid." She said lloking at it. Branch went up to Poppy.

"Hey Poppy." He greeted her a little bit nervously.

"Hey Branch!" Poppy replied cheerfully looking at him. Branch blushed a bit handed her a gift.

"Happy birthday, Poppy." He said as she looked at it before opened it. She gasped slightly looking at a most beautiful crystal blue gem with beautiful golden in it. "Wow, Branch that's thoughtful! Thank you!" She exclaimed. Branch smiled a bit.

"You're welcome Pops." He said giving her a nickname.

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Hiccup read it. "I remember how him and Poppy been together.

"I know...It's sad why hes not here..." Fishlegs said looking down sadly.

Snotlout scoffed. "Who cares! He's long dead after I suffered the beatens from him since day one back when we are freshman's?!"

Hiccup, The twins, Astrid and Fishlegs looked at him.

"What?! I'm just saying, Branch called me Asshole and tries to kick my ass a lot!" He whined.

"It's getting late to midnight we should get going." Hiccup said as they headed home to their houses.

Astrid looked at Branch's journal looking at it as she's going to her house as the full moon shine bright on her while walking.

Toothless meows looking at the tree to see Branch's spirit floating following her. Toothless meows loudly looking at him alterting Branch startling him looking at the cat that gave him an idea before he posseses Toothless knocking him to the garbage.

"Ow!" Branch cried in pain trying to get out of garbage can. "Stupid! cans! How do I get out of these?" Branch said looking at the tiny paws. Toothless' green eyes turn blue as Branch was Possessing him. Branch getting out of garbage befoore falling off in pain.

"Ow!"

"There you are Toothless." Branch looked at Hiccup coming outside picking him up taking him inside.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

 **Here you go Everybody. Sorry for the delay. I'm in amount of stree in the wattpad. Since a lot of friends wanted to rp with me I get was 101,23 spams in my notifications It's very stressful. And I'm tired of some friends wasted my time in social medias saying it'd my fault! UGH!**

 ***Sighing in stress* Sorry I'm stressed out. I hope you have a great spring break. I'm gonna mute them for now or block them if they spamk me again.**


	14. Stuck as a cat

**Hey Everyone sorry I haven't update This for while back then Because I have busy stuff in school. And I was sick all week since My stomach hurting, I was almost throwing up in the classroom garbage, laying in bed. Sick but I'm better now. For an update of Trolls HTTYD human AU story. And I'll get my grammars right thanks for advice. Mr. JPbake. Keep up your story escape from reality and watchdogs 2**

 **Let's continue the story. And yes everyone Snotlout was an asshole branch and Toothless is Possessed in the AU. I** **Hope you and enjoyed it.**

 **JPbake:** **Still a lot of Grammar and spelling issues to work out but the story plot is good. Snotlout is a serious asshole and deserves a ass whooping.**

 **Please proofread your chapters to correct your spelling mistakes. Will make it easier to read.**

 **TDICELEBRITY14:** **Branch possessed Toothless. Gotta admit, I did not see that coming.**

* * *

Hiccup got Branch inside and Branch is still possessing Toothless.

 _"Crap! Now I'm stuck in a cat what am I gonna do now?!"_ Branch thought as he kept squirming out meowing loudly as Hiccup looked at him.

"Toothless?! What's wrong bud?!" Hiccup exclaimed of his pet cat who was hissing squirming out.

Branch hisses trying to scratch him, Hiccup almost dropped him, Hiccup did petted him to sooth him. Branch squirms out ran to cabinets hiding.

Hiccup was confused why his cat acting like that. " _Why is bud acting like that?"_ He thought trying to figure out. He shrugged as he goes in his room after what's wrong with Toothless acts like that. Toothless would never scratch Hiccup, he rescued Hiccup from a abandoned shelter, after a little injury on Toothless' tail but patched him up, and his dad and his mom let him adopt Toothless. He walked to his room it's getting late for him to ready to bed. And tomorrow he'll figure out what's wrong with Toothless.

 **Time skip**

Branch stayed in the cabinets trying to find a way to escape. He looked around thinking and thinking. " _Come on Branch, Think, Think! what to do if your possessing a cat and stuck like this I don't know… **FOR FUCKING SAKES!** *breathes* ok okay okay, Branch where to find an exit door to escape…?" _He thought before he then crept out of the cabinets try not to make a noise to wake up anyone, to the caught of his eye he saw the open window, with the gentle breeze of wind blowing the green

" _There it is!"_ He thought as he leaps down reaching the window as he trying to land on his cat feet and paws before he lands on the bushes as he yelps pain was heard.

"OW! Dammit! Why cats had to land on their feet?!" Branch exclaimed while coming out of the bushes covered in leafs, and twigs before he shakes them off and spit out a twig that stuck on his fangs. After that he ran in the neighborhood seeing houses, the moon rises above him while he's walking alone at night looking at houses. He saw far was his apartment up there in the city.

He sighed before he could go back to his apartment, but they don't allow animals in the apartment complex, all he have to find Astrid to guard her to get his home or he'll stay in the after life forever.

He sees a light around the luxury mansion belongs to Mayor Peppy, he knew Poppy's father a nice man to know Branch and his grandmother before her death happened when Branch was young. But Branch shook his head to forget his past; he continued walking in the neighborhood. He turn to see Poppy's bedroom light was on, he then climbs up on the tree to see Poppy lying in her blue canopy bed looking through the scrapbook pictures of her and her friends and memorable pictures of Branch, she misses him a lot after she never wanted to forget the tragic day of Branch's painful death. Branch looks away sighs as he saw the full moon shining above the night sky.

" _Please, please death I need to get home and find out how did I die and who's responsible for it?"_ He asked looking up the sky.

 **Meanwhile.**

Astrid got home getting ready for bed thinking in her head why she experience of something or paranormal something haunting the school or she and her friends shouldn't touch The shrine to dead student/ acquaintance. She sighed looking up the celling in dark, quiet and soft.

 _"What's going on?...Coach Gobber didn't believe us. First Snotlout says some stupid crap about that guy Branch, Ruff and Tuff wasn't a help sometimes, Fishlegs don't know how to handle his fear...Wait...What if...That ghost was Branch...Really wanted to kill us...Or...?-"_

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

Astrid sat up in her bed quickly in panic, to hear a knock from downstairs door. She rose from her bed only wore blue stretch pants and her blue T-shirt only nothing but bare feet standing on the red carpet flooring before grabbing a large aluminum bat while walking down stairs slowly going to the front door peeking through peephole to see a pair of blue eyes looking at her scaring her.

"Who's there?!

"It's me!"

"Who?!"

"Your friends, Ruff, Tuff, and this fun loving guy."

"Who said you're the fun loving one?" The girl voice was heard in annoyance.

Astrid swung the door open to reveal was the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut with the white haired boy wore a blue sweatshirt hoodie with blue eyes holds the staff all the time that she's gets annoyed by him all the time.

"Tuff, Ruff and Jack frost...Why you guys here? You know it's nine thirty and it's late?!" Astrid exclaimed quietly.

"Were here, because Jack found something from the attic!" Tuff said excitedly. Jack pulls out an ouji board.

"What's that?!"

"It's a ouji board! We should use it to screw it around!"

"Oh no wait! We can use it to talk to the dead guy who died and trying to get in his shrine trying to attack us and Hiccup!" Ruffnut said as they went in as Astrid rolled her eyes closing her door.

 **Okay, Got all chapter I'll update more chapters and get the spelling right! Sorry, i'm trying to fix my mistakes today, And my story was published for a year now since was May 27, 2018. But now its a year now!**

 **Anyway...**

 **I hope you like this chapter sorry I haven't update and slow updates since I was sick weeks ago, and I was busy getting graduating on Friday, And starting college and a program soon in August or September.**

 **I'll correct my spellings sooner. Thanks for reading everyone.**


	15. The ouji board

**Sorry I haven't Update this cause I had writer's block and there's a trailer of Trolls 2! Yipee! I showed it to my younger brother he was kept asking me saying. 'Is Trolls 2 coming out today?!" I answered him "No Jaylen, not until next year." He said darn. I know me and my brother are excited for the new movie Trolls, But I know there's a lot of newsfeed of Troll 2 I'm pumped for it and there's frozen 2 trailer coming out that my sister loves damn... I feel old. :,( Any way...Here's my chapter Sorry for the delay its a lot of busy things through work. Here's the chapter's**

 **Reviews**

 **JPbake: Hey Tuff, Ruff. Have you idiots watched any horror movie ever? Messing with that Ouji board is going to be a awfully big mistake. The dead don't like it when you try to summon them.**

 **TDICELEBRITY14:** **They found a Oujia board. Well, this outta be interesting.**

* * *

Jack Frost lights up candle around in the dark living room. As Tuffnut sat on the floor next to Jack Frost and Astrid as Ruffnut place the ouji board on the middle of the carpet rug between them who are circled around.

"So...Do anyone want to take a turn?" Jack frost asked as they looked at him.

"I got one what about the dead guy in school that we hate who always been grumpy saying 'I don't do happy!" She said trying to imitate Branch's voice. "Let me try!" She grab wooden planchette as she moved to the words by spelling the name B-R-A-N-C-H in the board. She then stops moving the planchette waiting it to move. They hesitated for a moment a bit.

"Try again." Jack Frost breaks the silence.

"Spirits from beyond tell us where the ghost of Branch somewhere?!" Ruffnut said while moving planchette of Branch's name again Vigorously. "This thing is busted or something..." Ruffnut said tossing the planchette up as it land on the ground, they sighed in disappointment before they hear thudding upstairs that caught their attention looking up that came from upstairs, Jack Frost, backed up in fear hearing it and thud sounds.

"What if we messes with Bubba Ali a vengeful ghost who is pissed off that we disturb him?!" Tuffnut said before stands up looking around along with Ruff who holds him close shaking, Astrid who went in the kitchen grabs a butcher knife from the drawers. Jack got his staff holding while trembling in fear. They looked around to see darkness in the background they hesitated a bit, They suddenly hears a creak from upstairs they suddenly flinched lightly as they looked at each other.

"Anyone who can handle this ghost or demon thing?" Jack asked while shaken fake smiling while the twins looked at each other.

"No way!" Ruffnut said hiding behind.

"Uh...Not me!" Tuffnut said in fear.

Astrid stands in front of them, got the kitchen knife. "I'll do it, if anyone breaks in my house someone's gonna wish they never coming over my house...Ever..." She said before going upstairs.

Jack frost gulped a bit while the twins hid behind him.

"What if the spirits gonna kill us?..." Ruff asked shaking.

"I hope not?" Jack said looking at her.

* * *

Branch walking with four feet finding a place to lay while finding Astrid tomorrow. He sees the house was familiar before as he walks up the tree using his nails trying not to fall off. "Woah!" He yelped trying to get the cat claws on the tree bark.

"Damn Cat claws...Hiccup why don't you find a better pet that a cat...?" He muttered while climbing more while a Raccoon and squirrel tosses acorns at him. "Ow! Who the hell threw that?!" He said meowing in rage. The red squirrel laughs tossing more at him as Branch growls in rage. "Alright that's you messed with the wrong guy..." Branch growls as he leaps before the squirrel ran fast off the tree avoid getting caught by him trying to chase him through the tree while meowing in rage almost waking the neighborhood. Some people turn on their light in the windows while yelling and complaining about shutting that cat up.

The red squirrel thought an idea as he looked at the end and looked at Branch who is a cat with glowing cat blue eyes.

"Now I got you!" Branch leaped up as the squirrel ducked down while in slow motion while Branch turn his head looked at the squirrel smirked at him waving in slow motion doing the goofing grin.

"Son...Of...a-" Branch said in distortion voice before falling in the garbage can. The squirrel laughs as his raccoon friend leaps up with him giving each other high fives as they wonder home. Branch comes out from the garbage can spitting off skeleton fish before leaping off. "Bastrds...With their nutty crap, after this time when I'm back home I'll be hammering stupid rodents and that guy always talking shit about me ...I'll kick his ass or ram someday, If only I have my body back...And get back the way it was...But I got time for this..." Branch then shook off the mess around the fur.

"Well, at least it can't get any worst..." Suddenly thunder strikes as rain poured harder at him and neighborhood.

"Great..." Branch muttered running and hides avoid getting hit by any objects while he sees shelter was a big house as he sees the door and window opened as he run fast as he leaped inside crashing the rug and items. Branch shook his head looking around to see the dark kitchen knocking over broken glass cups and everything. "Ow...What this house?...Is it my grandma's house...Wait...This use to be grandma's before I moved out through years...What happened?..." I turns he realized he went in this house before someone moved in. He sees the rugs are different he sees Blue red and purple couches. He sees the picture of the women who has blonde hair and a man with brown hair with a beard in the middle was the girl with blonde hair wore a steel blue and light blue stripe shirt with red skirt and blue leggings. Was he realized it's the same girl that the grim reaper hired him to watch over her as a guardian angel.

"Oh hell...I came back again, and my grandma's house was taken by this Hofferson girl. Great." He walked and accidentally knocks over a glass cup shattering it causes the noises. "Shit!"

* * *

Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Jack Frost hears a break sound in the kitchen as they turn around as Ruffnut clings up to Tuffnut. "What the hell was that?!"  
She cried looking at it.

"I don't know...Let's check." Jack caught his eye to see a aluminum bat before grabbing it as he moved closer to the kitchen slowly not to make a sound.

"Alright guys you guys do it...Before I count to three. We jump out and beat up some ghost with vacuums and weapons. Got it?" The Twins nodded as they do what Jack says.

 **Meanwhile**

Astrid crept lower on the banister seeing a light illuminated in the master bedroom where her parents are in but there not here before they left for business trip around the countries and the states.

She crawls more to find out if it's a spirit haunting her or someone wanted to snoop up onto her mom's jewelry, bras, panties or her dad's money. She acted like trooper with her eyes narrowed bite the handle of the kitchen knife crawls sneaky like a ninja rolled silently, hid behind the doors to peek to see someone with color clothes or sweater. trying to get into her mom's stuff. She begin to inhale and exhale quietly.

"One..." She counted while meanwhile Jack frost counts also from downstairs.

"Two..." Jack frost count second.

"Three!" They said in the same time leaping out while Jack Frost turn on the light While the twins ran in yelling with him.

and Astrid leap out of her hiding place lungs on someone with her knife before someone turn around saw her.

and then... 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **To be continued...**

 **Trailer of Singers and Dreamers**

 _Poppy Kendrick always wanted the big dreams._

 _"Dad Trust I'll be the best singer like mom..."_

 _The scene of Poppy in a beautiful dress dancing around she sees a mysterious man singing._

 _"_ _Take my order cause your body like a_

 _Carry out  
Let me walk into your body until you  
_ _Hear me out."_

 _A boy around sixteen in a green shirt and suspenders. "Hello!"  
"Who are you?!" _

_"I'm Hiccup Haddock. Want to know about the club of singing? My friend Guy Diamond can tell you."  
_

 _An African american man in glitter singing slow jazz while Poppy running away avoid the bullets and pain._

 _A man with dark hair pessimistic to her._

 _"Hate to tell you Pinkies the world is not all cupcakes and rainbows..."_

 _"Hey I know my Dreams aren't cupcakes and rainbows watch me!"_

 _She on stage of a lot of people that she inhale and exhale a bit. "My mom always told me that to never give up your dreams..."_

 _She sees a picture of a singer in the mask was the famous singer back for two years. Damaged and missing person who disappeared out of the spot light._

 _"Please Tell me who he is...?" Guy Diamond began to sigh and said but cuts off to the man on a cabaret stage._ _As a man sings pusher love girl in Echo._

 _"_ _My heroine, my cocaine, my plum wine, my MDMA_

 _I'm hopped up on it, it won't go away..."_

 _the next scene of Poppy and the dark haired man kissed passionately._

 _"Pusher love..."_

 **Singers and the Dreamers**

 **Coming Soon.**

* * *

 **Phew! Heres my chapter it's not over yet Branch still remembers the house and Astrid trying to figure out who it is? Heres the trailer of my new story I'm planning after I'm almost doing chapters. And I'm excited for Frozen 2 , Toy story 4, Lion king live action and Trolls 2 (Which it's next year) I hope you guys like the chapter, write your thoughts of what happens next?" Ill update more of the chapters when I'm finish work and the last days of summer school on next Friday.**

 **Thanks for reading Everyone happy reading. :)**


	16. Unexpected Vistor

**Hey Everyone, Sorry about the delay for months or days I was very busy with other things and Writer's block very Busy...I hope you guys understand? SO I was very busy with a new story so enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Previously on your the death of me.**

" _Before on the count of three we'll beat the ghost to death his vacuums?_

 _"One..." Astrid count in her head_

 _"Two..."_

 _"Three!""_

 _"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Astrid lungs at the unknown person with a kitchen knife the person in the hood turn and screamed ducked away from her as the knife lands on the nightstand as Astrid who

Growls grabbing the knife running after him or her in the hood as she tackles it on the ground pinning him or her on the ground rolling around on the carpet floor.

Jack, Tuff and Ruff ran in screaming before Tuffnut turns the light to before they didn't see nothing. Jack looked around and then sighed in relief.

"False alarm. I guess...Wait! We should help Astrid?!" Jack said suddenly they heard noises and grunting noises of struggles, before they ran up to the stairs they see Astrid pinning the hooded person.

Astrid was on top got the kitchen knife nearly close the hood persons neck. "Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" Astrid demanded, "Now let's see who are in the hood." Astrid removes it to see as her eyes widen as Jack frost and Tuffnut and Ruffnut eyes widen and their jaws dropped in shock to reveal the person who it is.

It was a man around his late teens or early adult years he has dark skin, blue dreads, wearing a dark pink and light pink striped shirt in the black hoodie underneath, and blue jeans, and blue eyes.

"Hey Guys!" The African American said cheerfully as Jack frost recognize the person.

"Oh hey, Cooper what are you doing in here?" He asked, while Astrid gets off of him.

"You told me, to get in there while no one isn't home." Cooper said while he made the cheeky grin while Astrid glared at Jack before he he lowly put his hands saying he denied it.

"So, your the one send someone to send him in the break in to take my things while you guys didn't know my parents are gone?!" She said glaring at Jack cracking her knuckles in rage. Jack backed up while the Twins watched with Cooper.

"This stuff is a full of crap..." Ruffnut said, before walking down stairs.

"Definitely sis." Tuffnut replied, before Jack ran off scared while Astrid chases after him.

* * *

Branch looked around to see the old house that use to be his Late grandma Rosiepuff's house that use to be a two bedroom house his stairs, basement and beautiful wide backyard that he use to play with her when he was younger when he visit with her while his parents are out. He leaps down and looking at the living room space and fire place that he use to sit there with his grandma, while she was knitting in the winter time.

And that room he use to sleep was the only room he remembers it was a painted blue wall and green with stuff he stored a lot as a kid, but it was changed into red and blue painted walls. and the bed he use to sleep was green blankets was changed into red blankets, It was Astrid's bedroom. He sighed more missing that house that he and grandma lived for ten years now.

He then has a flashback of him and his grandma playing around the yard, while she was putting clothes in the clothes line. while he was on the yard playing and dancing, he felt a tear flowing in his eyes a bit having some painful memories of his grandma before everything changed back when he was singing on the side walk while his grandmother was sitting outside watches her grandson was singing his heart out.

 _"And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever..._

 _And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong." _

Branch was singing more he didn't notice was a car was loosing control. running into yard equipment, the car hits trash cans and things before its heading a towards Branch. Rosiepuff witness running to her grandson before he would get hit.

"Branch! Watch out!" She cried as Branch was confuse before he felt a forceful push landing on the ground. All of the sudden he heard a loud thud, He looked up in fear to see his grandma Rosiepuff lying on the ground motionless, everyone in the neighborhood was in shock as the police arrives witnessing. Branch has tears flowing in his eyes ran up to his grandma trying to shake her but no use.

"Grandma, Grandma! Wake up!" Branch cried trying tom shake her more. But it was too late she was gone, Gone forever. Branch cried sobbing loosing someone who was close to him while his parents was gone.

He sobbed and cried in anguish.

Flashback ends of Branch sighed remembering it. He was lying on the stair case having painful memories of what happened and house that the acquaintance lives with her family.

* * *

Hiccup was confuse why Toothless was acting like that while he picked him up earlier while he was started fussy and angry. Toothless was not like that before he adopted Toothless and rescued him from an abandon house from old apartment been teared down almost three years ago. He lied on his bed looking up the dark celling thinking in his head, and sees pictures of him, Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs smiling in the picture and his club was art club, music club robotics clubs and animal care club.

He heard what happened about week ago of one student he remembered was Branch who passed away from hit and run accident. Fishlegs and Tuffnut and Ruffnut and Jack frost trying to make believe that Branch's ghost was haunting the school. Hiccup don't believe it but terrified of Astrid and him were going near the memeory shrine of him.

But Worries about Poppy's condition since she was grieving about Branch's death wrecked her, he and friends, Cooper and the rest trying to cheer up, but not liking Creek. Since Creek was peaceful, a cheater and a coward, last time Astrid beats him in a bloody pulp and Snotlout cheered for it. Hiccup shook his head and goes to bed closing his eyes.

 **Meanwhile**

Branch walks up the tree seeing the rain cleared up seeing the moon shining above him. He was worried about Poppy, he cared about her and cherish her happiness since she showed him what happiness was inside of him and his heart, ever since Creek cheated her with other girls, but Branch told Poppy how he feel about and loved her.

Creek was out of the picture. But now Branch i in the situation of being dead and becomes a spirit and trying to get home, he layed on the tree watching the moon and the stars.

"I hope, I get home so I won't be in a cat's body." He muttered quietly as he closed his eyes to sleep.

 **A/N**

 **And done, sorry for taking so long with updates, I was very irritated today since My mom's roommate's kids are annoying and eats all the food that my dad bought for us. Im very annoyed I hope. When me and my family moves out that house and we have our own space in two weeks. With no kids jumping in my mom's expensive couch and going in our stuff. So we can have our own space soon in Two weeks.**

 **I hope you like the chapter?**


	17. School

**Hey Everyone, Sorry about waiting I was adjusting stuff because I just moved in a new house And got my stuff organized for My siblings heading for schools My sister starts freshman year, my brother's going to be senior and I'm going to the transition program and then going to College. I feel bad not writing more I was busy a lot finding costumes, For halloween.**

* * *

Branch woke up in the morning looking to see the skies are clear the sun peering around looking at the sun peering above him.

He gets stretching. meowing yawning. Looking at the buses, and sees Everyone going, He sees Astrid got dressed going to her bus. Branch dashed quickly inside blending avoiding to get stomped on. Astrid sat next to Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I was trying figure out why Toothless acting weird?" He replied looking at her.

"What is wrong with him?" She asked concerned."Well, when I picked him up he was fussy or trying scratch me." Hiccup added. "Or maybe he's cranky after going outside." He said as the twins who are sitting behind them. "Didn't you hear about spirits!?" Tuff asked looking at them.

"No, why?" Hiccup asked looking up at them. Astrid rolled her eyes and sighed.

"They came in my house with Jack frost over spirit stuff crap a lot then those guys trying to rob and break in my house!" Astrid referring to Jack, Tuff, Ruff and Cooper.

"What did they do?" Hiccup asked as She replied.

"This tall guy trying to take my stuff." Astrid said. Looking at them with glares.

Branch stayed hidden under the seats in the bus headed to school. Hiccup looked concerned. "Okay...Then..." But Hey it's almost halloween." Hiccup said.

"True buts its three Weeks." Astrid said. "Yeah I'm Prepared for it." Hiccup said. They're bus stop in a holt in the school. Branch ran fast avoiding get step on by students. Hiccup notice the cat running he recognizes his cat.

"Toothless! Toothless! Come back here!" Hiccup exclaimed running after his cat in the hallways. Branch looked back seeing Hiccup running fast after him, before he ran fast.

Hiccup ran fast suddenly the students gets bumped over by him. Hiccup apologize later. Branch leap ran fast in fours suddenly bumped into Snotlot. Branch looked up and saw him before he hissed at him aggressively. Hiccup stops running while he went up to them and picked up his cat.

"Hey Snotlout. Sorry about that Toothless was there I was getting him, cause he was acting weird lately." Hiccup said. While Branch trying to squirmed. Jack went up to them wearing his blue sweater hoodie and tan pants and red sneakers.

"Hey Guys, Didn't hear about spirits and murders around spooky?" Jack said.

"I heard about, another slain happen in the university and high school.

Astrid went up to her locker opening it, Branch saw her.

" _Hey! Didn't you hear me! That House! That I was used to and my grandmother lived can't you hear me?! HEY!"_ Branch leaps off of Hiccup's arms while on fours meowing at Astrid Angrily.

"Hey Hiccup what's up with your pet Cat?" Jack asked looking at him.

"I don't know he was acting weird lately? When he came back he hissed on me." He replied.

Branch kept hissed Astrid looked at him while glaring at him.

"Seriously Hiccup, What's up with Toothless?!" She asked looking at him while his back was rising up hissing at her.

"I don't know was being grumpy today." Hiccup said bending down picking him up while he hisses and scratching unleashing them meowing loudly Hiccup goes back while he Concerned while his green eyes widen.

Jack backed up. "That's why I'm a dog person instead that feline," Snotlout said as Branch dagger at him as he jumps on Snotlout hissing meowing loudly jumping on his face scratching him while he was screaming in pain while running off the hallways, Hiccup ran after him.

Poppy was talking to Satin, Suki, Chenille and Smidge about something after school they almost bumped over by Snotlout with Branch in Toothless' body while scratching him.

"AHHH HELP GET THIS PYSCO KITTY OFF ME!" Snotlout exclaimed while trying to rank Te black cat off him, Hiccup ran fast pulling Toothless/Branch off of him.

"TOOTHLESS! GET OFF OF SNOTLOUT RIGHT NOW! BAD CAT! BAD CAT!" Hiccup yank him off. Snotlout's face was covered in scratches and bruises.

"Sorry Snotlout... he was acting weird and he didn't mean it." Hiccup said. Snotlout then glared at him. "You better check your cat for rabies we could've killed me!" Snotlout complained. "Excuse me I need to go to the nurses office with this!" He walked off to the nurses walking away. Toothless/Branch hissed at him. "Bud, what's up with you? You never acted this way before?" Suddenly Poppy, Satin, Chenille, Suki and Smidge.

"What's that all about?" Satin asked. "It's Toothless he was acting like towards Astrid, and then Snotlout." Hiccup petted his cat Branch/Toothless is calmed now. Poppy petted him. "I didn't know Toothless was like that?" She said, Branch saw her again he purred at her. "Huh? Toothless wouldn't act like towards but I know he's very lovable." Hiccup said as Toothless/Branch climbed on Poppy's arms to neck. She awe as Toothless/Branch purred at her.

"Uh, don't they find out you brought Cat in this school?" Suki asked.

"Well, I Have Toothless as a emotional support for helping me." Hiccup replied. Jack Frost went up to him. "Hey guys, Didn't you hear about a serial killer on the loose last night?"

"What?" Hiccup looked at him. "We heard the news they Identify the chef woman, escape from prison." Satin said holding her sister.

"Pfft, I can handle serial killer." Astrid said, before Jack grab her by the shoulders shaking her. "Are you crazy?! You can't handle the Chef Dardana!" He said.

"You guys are overreacting a little?" Poppy said,

"No Serial can kill anyone I have my fist!" She said holding her fist up.

As later on news spread wide about Chef Dardana.

* * *

Hiccup came back home with Toothless, Stoick came back from Work.

"Hey Dad, Where's mom?" Hiccup asked. Stoick look up a him. "Son, Your mom went out for a night shift she'll come back at 11:30." He said.

"Oh..."

"What's up to you?" Stoick asked his son As Hiccup puts Toothless/Branch ran to the kitchen. "Well, in school Tuff and Ruff told me they saw spirits, Jack told me about the serial killer escape from prison and strikes again," He replied. Stoick sighed. "I should call Your mom that she come back early that town around it's dangerous around here." He said going to the hallway to get the phone.

Hiccup walks upstairs, he hears the news came on of Dardana Chef strikes of kidnapping and killing one.

" _We enter this broadcast of this news story, There was another serial killer strikes again of missing college student, has been last seen walking his bike at 5:00 p.m. Police are searching with searcher dogs and investigated oof the missing teen."_ The news reporter said that scared poor Hiccup worried about hhis friends, and his mom either shes coming back at 10:00 or 11:00 p.m.

He went up stairs trying not to worry he hoped the police catch her.

* * *

 **Here you go guys sorry for the short chapters trying not to waste the chapters I'll get the longs as long I'm trying to recover the writer's block. Sorry for waiting for months I was busy, at school, hanging with friends, and watching new movies. I watched Addams family, Toy story 4, Aladdin and Httyd 3: Hidden world but I'm ready for Frozen 2, Onward, Trolls world tour and new ones coming out and season 8 of TTBGO. I hope you like this chapter, Don't worry I'll get Branch to meet Poppy again, Astrid and the others.**


	18. haunted

**Hey Everyone, Sorry about misspelling checks on my story, I have to edit my story later on the grammer of my story. Here's the chapter, Yes Very intriguing, about a serial killer on the loose and Branch still possessing Toothless' body. And I'm ready for HTTYD Homecoming next month my birthday and Christmas coming soon. Here's the chapter. I'll fix my Story. But I hope you Have a great Thanksgiving break Everybody?**

* * *

Hiccup then left to go into his room, he then falls on his back lie on the bed looking up the celling, he was thinking in his head about the news he saw about one college student report missing and the serial killing on the loose scared him about his family and his friends from high school or worst his crush would be next if the killer would target in his school.

He then shook his head try not to worry at other things. He looked at his time it's almost quarter to nine. He sighed himself. " _I hope, they find the killer soon and make sure our town his safe."_ He thought as he turn off his light.

 **Meanwhile,**

Toothless/Branch leaps off the window walking at night. He looks around the night sky the lights are still on and houses inside was dark some of them had they're lights on he walked all in fours seeing Suki's house, Cooper, Satin, Chenille, Smidge, Biggie, Guy Diamond, and Poppy's house I know some of his friends were worried and grieving about him, look down he walked passed the light pole. He then saw the house he did see Astrid was walking back home opened the door Before he ran quickly inside. Astrid came in she was surprised to see Jack, Tuff and Ruff came in her house again with Snotlout.

"Hey Astrid!" Ruffnut said smiling while sitting on the carpet rug, with her brother Tuffnut, Snotlout and Jack Frost. Astrid groaned in annoyance. "Why are you guys here?" She asked them started to get annoyed.

"Hey Were just sitting and chill do spirit things again." Jack Frost said sitting. "Don't I remind you about you guys bring this guy to steal things?"

"Oh come on he left I told him not to do it again," Jack replied. Ruffnut goes in front of the ouji board. "My turn!" She said doing one.

"Come on A, you have to it with us." Snotlout said. "I rather not mess with spirits." Astrid said.

"Oh come on pleaseeeeee!" Tuffnut said. Astrid rolled her eyes not hearing them going somewhere not before Jack's staff pulls her torso to them. "There she's with us." Jack said. Astrid wasn't amused by them.

"Okay, spirit from beyond what are you?" Ruffnut said waiting for it, Branch/Toothless was in the kitchen, looking around and saw them doing.

"Come on, spirit from beyond Come on I'm waiting!" Ruffnut complained. Branch looked amuse of this and thought of an idea, he got out of Toothless, who looked confuse seeing around Astrid's house and saw Branch's spirit. Toothless meowed loudly before he sprint away passed Jack Frost who jumped in fear.

"What the hell?!" Jack Frost exclaimed looking around. "Where did that cat came from?" He asked looking back.

Branch hides behind the chair watching them.

"I don't know it might be Hiccup's dumb cat who clawed me before I don't what's wrong with him?" Snotlout replied looks back at the Ouji Board.

"I got one!" Tuffnut said goes in front of the board looking at it. "Oh spirit, Tell us about the dead guy who died who goes to our school." Tuffnut said doing moving around the Plancette, Branch thought of it uses his powers to move around the furniture, He kept trying.

"Come on...Come on..." Branch said quietly he uses his powers as a spirit as the objects started to move up and down one one of them lands on the floor as Jack Frost looked back and saw the lamp Broken, "Uh...Is Toothless did that?" He asked as everyone looked around, and nothing. He saw the chair moving up and down. Jack started to freak out suddenly the lights were flicking around the kitchen, the living room, Ruffnut looked around overwhelmed Snoutlout hugs Jack Frost scared who held up his staff in defense.

Astrid grabbed a large kitchen knife looking around scared. Tuffnut looks down seeing planchette moving around. "Look it's moving around!" He exclaimed, as they look down and saw it says it words:

"It says 'HOW DARE YOU COME AND ENTER MY HOUSE BELONGS TO SOMEONE WHO PASSED DIED?!" Snoutlout looked scared looking around.

"F-from who...?!" Snoutlout asked. The planchette moves by it's self spelling the name.

B...R...A...N...C...H...

"Branch?! wait...Isn't the guy who died before?!" Tuffnut asked as the lamp hit him in the head. "Ow!" He cried.

"Dude this house a haunted! RUNNNN!" Ruffnut said as they ran and hide scared.

Astrid ran in her room locked the door hides in the closet, stayed hidden. Spirit Branch trying to open the door, Astrid had her knife scared for it. Jack runs for it, Branch's spirit finding Everyone. Snotlout hides in the basement scared hiding hugging his knees looking around. Hearing calling his name.

" _Snoutlout! Snoutlout!_ " Branch's spirit exclaimed.

"W-what do you want from me!?" He asked grabs a baseball bat in defense. Looking around.

" _I heard what you said about me! Is it true?!"_ He asked, Snoulout looking around finding him or an exit.

"S-show yourself I am not scared!" He said trying to brave face, looking around he didn't notice Branch's spirit coming behind smirking.

"Boo...!" Branch said as Snoulout let out a girly high pitched scream echoed through the room and the house. Jack Frost and the twins hears his screams. Astrid came out the closet looking around.

Snoutlout kicked the door open screaming running away scarred. He nearly bump into Jack frost as he runs fast out of the house looking up.

Branch laughed a bit finding the twins and Astrid.

* * *

 **Here's my chapter sorry for waiting and I was busy with Thanksgiving break, I had to go to my aunt's house for Thanksgiving dinner, and my sister want to tease my brother and my brother freaking out I had to ignore they're fighting. I'll fix my chapter's sooner. Happy late Thanksgiving everyone.**


	19. Catchingtheghost

**Sorry Everyone for waiting for a long time. I was busy with work and school a lot since family problems back in 2019, but There was a stressful times since moving in, and my nephew's mom was causing more fights in my house since we moved in back was September but she's gone now I needed space from other people a lot sometimes...I hope you guys understand? and please forgive for the grammar Spelling I will fix my spelling. And sorry for the delays again sorry.**

Astrid came out of the closet looking around seeing the ghost that the twins told her. Astrid came in the hallway got her knife while defending herself with it, she all of the sudden hears the noise in the living room downstairs she points her knife walking around. She hears notice, she saw the red black marker says "WHO ENTER MY HOUSE?!'

Astrid looks nervous of it, looking around she didn't notice the ghost was near the hallways. She looks around scared she try not to believe spirits or someone pranking her. "Very funny Jack! I know you have equipments to scare me! Knock it off!" She said looking around. She turn to see something she thought JackFrost was pranking her.

She opens it to reveal was the closet of trenches coats and clothes. Astrid sighed in relief but she hears eerie voices as she got her knife in defense, she continues to walk finding everyone and something causes the disturbance. She checked everywhere her basement, her closet and the rooms. She eyebrows narrowed thinking it's all a prank. "Very funny if I find those guys I'm seriously gonna kick their asses after when I'm done with them." She said walking she all of the sudden hears noises in the house,

" _Or it's not Snotlout nor the twins or Jack Frost?"_ Astrid thought as she goes to the hallways back she was only bare feet in her black leggins and blue top standing on the polyester red carpet looking around she hears noises looking around got her knife protecting herself.

Branch spying on her looking at her. "what she up to?" He thought as he emerge from the wall flying passed her as she looked around.

* * *

 **Branch's POV.**

As I looking around those guys who doubted me a lot over my death! I'm really trying to figure why death choose me to find the person I'm guarding, I know Heaven choose people to be guardians to protect people. But How?!

It's nonsense...

I spotted the blonde girl with a knife, trying to defend herself from danger she has no idea what am i gonna with her.

I go through the wall as she looked around, "Who's there?!" She asked looking around. I come out of the wall as I cut off the light. Her eyes widen scared shivering trying to act brave. "Very funny guys I'm not playing with your mind pranks!" She says. As it is humoring to scare them after all I am a ghost that's all. I flew passed her knocking over the frames before she jumped in surprise, she turn around as she walked to other room quickly looking around. I chuckled quietly as I followed her around the hallway of the house I use to live before. She goes to the kitchen as I followed her.

 **Normal POV**

Astrid looks up in the closet and the room, and the kitchen as she got a frying pan looking around in the dark. She looks around then she hears bumpy noises in the cabinets she glances at it before shaking it to open at it she hears Cat meowing. Before Astrid yelped landing on her back looking at the cat meowing recognize it, before glaring at it. "Damn it Toothless! You almost got your bell rung," She said picking him up petting it;

Branch spies on her stayed and blend to know. " _Think Branch what are you gonna do scare to try to tell her that your a spirit watching over to gaurd her a good_ _deed to come back as a normal person."_ Branch thought. "Here goes nothing," He muttered. Knocking a broom over as Astrid look up before Toothless meows loudly hiding in a another cabinets. Astrid turns on a light to reveal a broom was on the ground.

"Hello?" She called looking around. "Anyone in here?! I don't like anyone to intrude my house. Anyone?" She called again walking around.

 **Meanwhile**

Twins hiding inside the hallway closet scared of what if it's gonna happened next holding close.

"What's going on?!" Ruffnut whispers asking scared.

"I think we awaken the spirits!" Tuffnut said as Ruffnut shush him. scared.

They shivered quietly in the dark closet. They hear opening sound they grab an umbrella and Tuffnut grabs fireplace poker as they prepare to someone opening. All of the sudden its open as the twins screamed hitting it tackling it beating as they recognize the cry of pain.

"OW! OW! HEY YOU MUTTON-HEADS IT'S US!" Someone said. As they stop beating someone looking at who it is. "Snotlout?! Jack?!"

"It's us you Idiots!" Snotlout says getting up glaring at them. Jack Frost gets up. "We were trying to beat up the ghost!"  
"Where's Astrid?!" Jack Frost asked looking around. "We need to find her before the spirit ghost catches her." Ruffnut says. "I got this!" Tuffnut got the vacuum. As they head to find her down stairs.

Astrid looking around, walking around with her knife scared looking she turns it notice flying something around, she turn to her knife she looked around she didn't notice the spirit emerge close to her all of the suddenly she hears a vacuum sound as Ghost Branch sucked in as he yelped in surprise in, who did it was Tuffnut. "Got ya!" He said smiled in succeed. "We got the ghost!" Ruffnut.

"And I did it!" Snotlout says in front acting confidently. As Jack whacked him in the head.

Astrid looks at them. "There you are guys!" She Exclaimed.

"We got the ghost!" They said. "And were gonna find out it."

"We better call Hiccup!" Astrid pulling out her phone to call him.

* * *

 **Here's the chapter Sorry if its short I was checking my spelling. Sorry for waiting. Here's the chapter.**

 **I hope you led it? I'll write more and fix things If i have time.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
